Sam vs Sari
by mariforalltmnteterna
Summary: Sam wants Sari, even though she is Prowl's sparkmate . And now, what will ladiesman?


Warnings: This story contains scenes inappropriate for persons under 13 years. There is a slight sexual overtones, a bit of angst and humor.

Pairings: Sari \ Prowl, one sided Sam \ Sari, Starscream \ Alexis.

Universe: Bayverse, with influences from other series such as Armada, G1 and Animated.

Summary: Sam want Sari , even though she is Prowl's sparkmate . And now, what will the ladies-man up to?

Comments:

Sari -18 years;

Alexis - 19 years;

Sam, 21 years

Sam P.O.V.

"Here she comes. That hot redhead. Primus, she's beautiful, I love your good humor. But she did not call me. Sari prefer the one ninja-bot. I deserve!"

Sari P.O.V.

"I'm going down the hall. I see that boy ever. He is a good person, fun and friendly. But he does not see. When will Samuel understand that i have eyes only for my beloved ninja-bot. I do not know why he I want both. There are so many who wish that basis. From what I know Bee ,Sides, Jazz, Chroma, Elita, Barricade and Megatron have shown interest in it. But because he still would not leave me alone? "

Normal P.O.V.

Sam planned a meticulous attack. It was his wish that I could today. When Sari passed him in an empty corridor, he jumped on her, pulled her and gave her that kiss.

She was very embarrassed about it and ran. Since Sam laughed and walked the halls of the hangar autobot.

Sari P.O.V.

"By going through Sam, he grabbed me and kissed me. I was almost suffocated. Until he does not kiss badly. But I only have eyes for my Prowl. Sam will pay me. I'll tell you what happened to my sparkmate. Samuel James Witwicky see what is good for coughs. Wait! "

Normal P.O. V.

Sari was in search of his partner. He found the dojo for meditation. At the sight of it, Prowl noticed that her companion was very nervous and asked, "what happened, honey?"

She said sobbing, "Samuel stole a kiss !"

"What?" He said.

"Yes, that's just what you heard. She replied.

Prowl stopped, thought and said, "Let's take a lesson in this abused. Come with me."

Minutes later in the recreation room ...

They were all transformers (except Prowl and Sari), Will, Epps, Mika, Alexis, Rad, Maggie and Glen. When Prowl and Sari came in the room ...

"Finally, the young couple got tired of dating and fun came with the mass. If this keeps up, soon will be based is sparkling." caused Hot-Shot.

Needless to say that the crowd laughed. Even more serious transformers (Ironhide, Ratchet, Chroma) laughed. Because of this, Sari blushed furiously and Prowl was very dull.

Prowl took a breath and said: "We are here to make a complaint."

"What? What the two pairs of twins are blowing stuff up near the dojo?" Caused Jetfire.

"No, no, no, guys !" Sari screamed.

She continued: I want to say loud and clear, that Samuel James Witwicky grabbed me and stole a kiss. He is a pervert ! "

Some bots laughed, others were shocked and diss others.

"Prowlie, right you are not caring for your partner. Take ashamed!" Yelled Jazz.

"Once ladiesman, always ladiesman." Barricade laughed.

"Prowl, you should beat this guy. If he does so with my Alexis, I break it!"

Starscream snarled.

"There, there, honey, I know that Sam was wrong, but he does not deserve to be torn

the middle. It was only a kiss. All we need is someone among us will make him forget the Sari. "Alexis said.

Behold suddenly , enter the ladiesman. All the bots look astonished. It is noticeable tension in the faces of Prowl and Sari.

The tecnoroganic shouted: "Why did you do it and why? What I did to deserve this, what?" As she screamed, tears falling from her beautiful blue eyes.

So, Sam replied, "Not my fault if there are few girls at the base and only one is interesting."

He took a breath and continued: "And you know it. I think it will not disturb

more. You have eyes only for that ninja-bot boring ! "

"That's right Sam . Boring Prowl! Boring Prowl!" Screamed the two pairs of twins.

So ...

Sam put his tongue and went to the Sari. But not before needling her: "And see if you two do not pick until late in the dojo. Yesterday, I heard everything you did. And then I 'm the bum."

END


End file.
